


Омегаверсный гЛютик

by Neitrino



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omegaverse, Unprotected Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: бездуховное омегаверсное порноНекоторые предупреждения (и метки) не отмечены.Ваше право прочесть это сообщение в примечаниях автора и закрыть фф
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Лютик всегда чуял это. Знал, еще до того, когда гон станет безумным и будет звучать в голове набатом, с грохотом крови заставляя его искать себе пару. Эльфийская кровь, которую он тщательно, но не особо успешно, скрывал, приносила пользу только в одном — себя он во время гона слабо, но контролировал. И в попутчики к неразговорчивому ведьмаку набился исключительно потому, что хотелось быть подальше от населённых мест.

Уж на ведьмака он точно не полезет, он все еще хотел жить. А липнуть к альфе всегда себе дороже.

— Ты не слышал про королевство Туссент? Там настоящая сказка, — Лютик широко улыбнулся, обходя лужу на дороге. — Красота. Правда, одна пророчица нагадала мне, что туда нельзя. Мол, жизнь свою закончу в петле.

Геральт привычно хмыкнул, придерживая лошадь, чтобы Лютику не приходилось догонять.

— Ты вот, наверное, думаешь, что там мне и самое место. В петле. И неправильно думаешь, благородным отрубают головы. Что глупо. Почему виды казней разделены? Кто решил, что какая-то смерть неблагородная?

— Лютик, — тихо сказал Геральт, и бард послушно заткнулся.

На минутку, не более.

Размышляя. О том, что он любил и леса, и такую местность, и эту пору года. Да и попутчик просто прелесть. Лютик, поддаваясь своей блядской эльфьей натуре, принялся рассматривать Геральта: его волосы, сильный разворот плеч. Описать бы все в стихотворной форме и спеть о Белом волке не только, как о бесстрашном борце с нечистью, но как о красивом мужчине. От улыбки которого мир светлеет, так как улыбка ведьмака редкость.

Так и назвать балладу, улыбкой ведьмака.

Лютик до того зазевался, что Плотва, обычно спокойная, занервничала и едва не дала ему копытом в лоб, слишком уж он приблизился к крупу. Геральт обернулся.

— Хочешь на лошадь — так и скажи. Чего тихушничаешь?

— А? — Лютик моргнул, выпадая из своего писательско-сочинительского дурмана. — Нет, в смысле, да, хочу. Но я задумался.

Геральт протянул ему руку, выжидая, пока бард ухватится за его ладонь, и рывком втащил на седло позади себя.

— Только молчи, ради богов, у тебя последнюю четверть часа получалось.

Лютик поотстранился от мечей и дернул перевязь.

— Снимай. Мне держаться надо, милсдарь ведьмак.

Геральт со вздохом стянул перевязь и закрепил на седле. Лютик привалился к широкой спине и снова погрузился в мечтания. Сделала бы его природа омегой, он бы вмиг потек от этого великолепного мужчины.

Ох, да.

И в бою, и в постели хорош.

Строчка-то ничего так, но в постели нужно проверять. Лютик мягко потянул прядь волос ведьмака и бездумно принюхался. Пахло вкусно. Хотелось прижаться тесно-тесно и лежать так, глубоко дыша. А затем он и вовсе ткнулся мордой в лохматый загривок ведьмаку, обнимая за спину. Да он почти распластался по Геральту. Плотва хорошо покачивалась, Лютик начал задремывать, а проснулся только потому, что Геральт взял его руку в свою. И не успел Лютик понять чего и зачем — отвел ее от своего паха. Видать пока придремал, лапы сползли ниже чем следовало.

— Извини, — сонно пробормотал он. — Давай, я просто веревкой обвяжусь…

— Сиди уж. Только держись выше, — буркнул Геральт. — Я хотел привал сделать. Уже весь зад от седла болит. И плоским стал.

— Пиво есть, — Лютик сонно потер глаза и зевнул. — Я крынку упер с того трактира. И сыр. Будешь?

— Буду, — Геральт свернул в подлесок.

— В этом вот я очень выгодный, — бормотал Лютик, стараясь окончательно проснуться.

— В том, что у тебя всегда есть еда?

— В том, что на такого замечательного меня никто не подумает.

Ведьмак усмехнулся, Лютик вот видеть не мог, но знал, что именно поэтому тот и улыбается. Геральт спешился, перехватывая сползающего барда. И тут Лютик учуял. Учуял и заозирался. Откуда-то тонко тянуло морковкой со сметаной. С жирной такой вкусной сметаной. Боже… у него едва слюни не закапали, аж жуть, как захотелось хотя бы ложку.

— Ну?

Лютик тряхнул головой и улыбнулся, выуживая пиво из сумки. Тяжело сглотнул. Почудилось, наверное. Откуда здесь сметанка? Он свалился рядом с Геральтом, чувствуя, как ноют все мышцы разом — спать на лошади сидя то еще извращение.

— Будем лакать прямо из крынки, — Лютик довольно пытался отковырнуть залитую воском крышку, но сдался и протянул ведьмаку.

Пусть тот страдает, он сильнее. Геральт ловко справился с пивом и довольно отпил первым, облизываясь. Лютик же мечтал о моркови. Тьфу ты, совсем сдурел, это все Плотва, ее дурные мысли о вкусном угощении вьются.

— Сыру? — Лютик протянул добрую четвертину Геральту и тот принял его. — Слегка лежалый, но в некоторых провинциях очень ценен.

— Сыр с плесенью — дрянь, — полностью показал свое плебейское происхождение Геральт, заставив Лютика улыбнуться.

— Это ты просто нормального сыра не пробовал. Того, который по весу как серебро идет. А может со всем этим и не попробуем такой сыр больше. Он до года выдерживается… отдай пиво?

Зато пиво было хорошим. Геральт прилег, как был в доспехах, на землю, прямо в траву, потирая висок. Таким болезненно-усталым жестом, что Лютик встревожился.

— Что такое? — он навис над ним, гадая, ведьмак всегда либо был ранен, либо отходил от предыдущего ранения. — Геральт? Тебе плохо?

И снова учуял запах, такой вкусный, что его хотелось сожрать.

— Устал немного, — Геральт пихнул его в плечо, вынуждая двинуться и заслонить солнце. — Вот так и стой.

Лютик же все никак не мог понять, что творится. Ощущал себя псом, учуявшим еду и отчаянно не понимающим, где она, собственно.

— Геральт? — осторожно позвал он. Потом вспомнил, нюх у ведьмаков отбит наглухо. Но все равно спросил. — Где ты припрятал сметану?

Глаза Геральта распахнулись и он чересчур ретиво отпихнул Лютика на расстояние вытянутой руки.

— Что? — переспросил он, и Лютик чуть не застонал. Да дьявол.

— Я вот мог что-то упереть и в твою сумку положить. Вряд ли, конечно. Думаю, вторая крынка тоже пиво. Но может…

Геральт вел себя странно. То есть вот Лютик впервые в жизни видел его почти испуганным.

— Что такое?

Лютик снова склонился над ним, упершись в выставленную ладонь, пахло так вкусно. Захотелось зарыться лицом в волосы Геральта, как сегодня днем, и просто лежать так, вдыхая.

Ой, небо! Мамочки…

Лютик так и замер, не в силах надышаться чудесным запахом, едва не капая слюной и во все глаза глядя на ведьмака.

— Ты ведь?..

— Нет, — Геральт отнял руку. — Я — нет. И будет, — он потянулся к своей сумке, покопался в найденном там ящичке и осушил небольшой флакончик. И чудесный запах морковки со сметаной почти мгновенно пошел на убыль.

Лютик разочарованно простонал.

— Нет, зачем, — он все равно поймал Геральта за плечи и, пока его не отшвырнули, прижался щекой к его шее, зарываясь лицом в волосы, туда, где запах все еще был таким сладким и сильным.

Его практически сразу оттащили.

Они и замерли так: Геральт, удерживающий его от прикосновений, и повисший на его руке Лютик.

— Ладно, — смог вернуть обратно разум бард, чувствуя, что его гон всё-таки не отступил и теперь он мало того, что возбужден, и член тягуче пульсирует, так и трахаться нельзя, потому что Геральт ему не даст.

Разве что только по морде.

— А у тебя еще нет? Зелья. Для меня?

Геральт отрицательно тряхнул головой.

— Ношу только для себя. Специфика. Лютик?

Бард осоловело улыбнулся.

— А?

— Отойди. Иди умойся, как вернешься — попустит. Кто бы знал, я почему-то решил, что ты из ведомых.

— Омега? — уточнил Лютик, хотя понимал разве что отдельные слова. И ужасно страдал от того, что вся морковка со сметаной улетучилась.

— Омега, — кивнул Геральт. — Ты худющий, ужас. Вот я и ошибся, ты уж прости.

— Ага, — Лютик, направленный рукой ведьмака, послушно зашагал по направлению к ручью и окончательно пришел в себя когда умылся и продышался.

Охренеть!

Он плеснул водой в лицо еще раз. Ужас.

То есть… Геральт, его самый лучший и прекрасный друг Геральт, омега? О, им могло бы быть так хорошо вместе…

Он еще раз умылся, практически занырнув головой в ручей.

Все это не устраняет ситуацию, в которой он альфа и теперь он будет хотеть-хотеть. Да и зелье Геральта не сможет глушить запах более полусуток.

А потом интересно, как долго ведьмаки благоухают? Все омеги разные, и Лютик встречал тех, кого хотелось с неделю. А были и такие, что пахли резко, ярко, но совсем недолго. Каков Геральт?

Он в достаточной степени овладел собой и вернулся к ведьмаку. Тот печально прихлебывал пиво и уничтожал дрянной сыр с плесенью. Настороженно обернулся. И Лютику стало тоскливо. То есть, да, он не красавец-ведьмак и не прекрасный принц в сияющих доспехах, но он же симпатичный? Нет? Почему-то оказывается так больно бьет по самолюбию, если кто-то глушит зелье, только чтобы не переспать с тобой по велению гона.

Ну, может быть, и в самом деле далеко не самый завидный альфа, ведущий, как по-старому называет их ведьмак, тощий и не слишком широк в плечах, ну да. С другой стороны Геральт, знаете ли, и сам не образец ведомого.

— Если хочешь получить пиво — садись. Иначе я все выпью один.

Лютик послушно плюхнулся на землю и приложился к заветному кувшину.

— Ты в голову не бери. Я… всегда стараюсь вовремя принять препараты. Не успел, — Геральт уныло усмехнулся. — Вот такой я кривой ведьмак. У всех эта принадлежность травами вытравилась, а у меня целехонька. И больше скажу, в рабочем состоянии. Только ведьме моей не говори.

— Типа она сама не знает, — отмахнулся Лютик.

— Я был уверен, ты такой же, как и я, — улыбнулся ему ведьмак. — Прости, но…

Лютик рассмеялся.

— Я именно поэтому так популярен у женщин. Да-да. Забавно. Но, Геральт, у меня тоже начался гон, так что, либо свяжи меня, когда поймёшь, что я… либо бей аккуратнее, чтобы оглушить? Хорошо?

Геральт усмехнулся. Лютик немного погрустнел. Ну да, альфа из него… Геральт его одной рукой перешибет. И все же, запах на удивление чудесный. Не приторный, но очень приятный.

— Вот и решили, — Лютик снова приложился к пиву и отобрал у Геральта сыр. — Будем пировать, пока еще в сознании.

Разумеется, вкусностей надолго не хватило, а Геральт взялся обустраиваться на ночлег, отпустил Плотву на выпас и бросил на землю одеяла. Похоже, ведьмачьи эликсиры работали куда лучше, чем предполагал Лютик. Чудесный запах так и не появлялся.  
Стало тоскливо. Понять, начал ли он пахнуть чем-то интересным для Геральта, было невозможно. Тот, скорее всего, и не скажет ничего.

Лютик сидел перед небольшим костерком из лапника, чтобы долго тлел, давая тепло. И думал. Обычно они спали вместе, исключительно потому, что так теплее и удобнее. Как бы. А теперь он чувствовал себя неправильно.

— Иди спать, — тихо позвал его Геральт. — Эликсир будет действовать до утра, а днем нам будет ни до чего такого.

— Уверен?

Геральт улыбнулся ему.

— Не первый год землю топчу, друг Лютик. Ложись.

И Лютик лег, привычно, под теплый бок ведьмака, прижимаясь и закрывая глаза. И сейчас Геральт пах пивом, лошадью и совсем немного — сыром. И это тоже было хорошо. Чудесно.

А вот ночью он проснулся от того, что его трогают, так ненавязчиво. Просто касаются, проводят губами по шее, прижимаются к вискам. Хорошо и ласково. Давно до него не дотрагивались с такой бережностью.

— Геральт? — он открыл глаза, но мало чего увидел, только почувствовал. Что ведьмак нависает сверху, практически не трогая, и только касается скулой его виска, медленно и размеренно дыша.

Вдыхая.

Ох, блядь.

— Геральт, — прошептал он, поднимая руки и зарываясь пальцами в волосы ведьмака. — Ты чуешь?

— Лилии, — выдохнул ведьмак, уткнувшись носом в его волосы. — Почему? Ты ведь лютик?

Бард тихо проскулил. Он совсем не чуял Геральта, но то, что ведьмак, лишенный нюха, ощущал его, заводило с пол-оборота.

— Так вышло. Отчего морковка со сметаной? Небо, так вкусно, — он охнул и вздрогнул от влажного прикосновения губ Геральта к своим. С удовольствием отвечая на поцелуй, чувствуя, что тщательно подавляемый гон он больше не контролирует. Геральт сам коснулся его, омега хочет его, он должен удовлетворить желание. Взять и подчинить.

— Стой-стой-стой, — попытался отбиться Лютик и от Геральта, и от своих инстинктов. — Ты не хочешь, это все запах.

— Запах, — выдохнул Геральт, продолжая касаться губами его лица. — Да. Лилии тоже ядовиты. От них голова дурная. Ох, а если б маки?

Лютик попал в ситуацию, о которой не думал раньше. Омега сильнее, и он точно не отобьется. Геральта можно было попытаться оглушить лишь веслом. И то, не факт, что получится.

А еще как можно сопротивляться тому, чего сам хочешь?

— Геральт, — простонал Лютик, теперь понимая, что тот потирается о него, распаляя сильнее, — ты же меня завтра убьешь.

— Да, — бездумно согласился Геральт, распутывая его шнуровку на рубахе, стаскивая с него штаны. — А если ты не дашь мне сейчас — то убью сегодня.

И снова поцеловал, глубоко и сильно, так жарко, что Лютик почти забылся. Он мог только цепляться за ведьмака и стаскивать с него доспех, путаясь в ремнях и шнуровках. И уже коснувшись руками голой кожи, он ощутил запах.

Голова окончательно отказала, и Лютик с рычанием сбросил ведьмака с себя, устраиваясь сверху, жадно целуя и расстегивая его штаны.

Его омега хочет его. Хочет и зовет. Телом, словами, запахом, вкусом. Он прижал Геральта к сбившимся одеялам, окончательно раздевая. Слабо горящий костёр превращал Геральта в фантастическое видение, отсветы огня на коже казались пятнами лунного света.

— Ты такой красивый, — вздохнул Лютик, снова прижимаясь к его губам, теперь сам потираясь о него, скольжение кожи о кожу ощущалось раскаленным. — Красивый, — выдохнул он, дрожа от соприкосновений их тел. Геральт под ним шипел, приподнимал бедра. И пах, как сама жизнь.

Лютик окончательно оставил их без одежды и скользнул рукой по члену ведьмака, сжимая. Он его хотел. Лютик был неправильным альфой, вот совсем. И только надеялся, что потом, когда горячка гона отпустит, они смогут насладиться долгим и вдумчивым сексом в другом раскладе. Он скользнул пальцами дальше, ниже, касаясь и оглаживая. Думая, что можно, Геральт же ведьмак, значит, можно не отстраняться. От мысли, что у него будет секс с узлом, Лютик зашипел.

Такого он не практиковал давненько, все его пасынки-лютики наверняка подросли.

Ох, Геральт уже жаждал его, был горячим и влажным. И все, что оставалось Лютику — это толкнуться, проскулить от удовольствия и сходу взять высокий ритм. Что он и сделал. Целуясь, кусаясь, почти протаскивая ведьмака по одеялу. Как было хорошо забыться в собственнических инстинктах и просто брать, зная, что твой любовник точно также кусает губы, подставляет шею под прикосновения и шепчет твое имя.

— Геральт, — выдыхал Лютик, кусая его, чувствуя, как член зажатый между их животами трется и пульсирует.

Еще немного.

Первая волна схлынула, но мыслить трезвее ни один из них не стал. Лютик двигался так, словно его подхлестывали черти, сильно, с большой амплитудой в совершенно сумасшедшем ритме.

Геральт приподнимался навстречу и рычал, чувствуя узел. Еще немного и они замрут, сцепившись и переживая оргазм за оргазмом. Самых прекрасных. Долгих и разделенных.

Лютик сжал зубы на выгнутой шее Геральта, инстинктивно двинулся еще пару раз и почти захрипел, замирая, чувствуя, как плотно обхвачен его наливающийся узел. Он смутно ощутил, как кончил Геральт, сжав его почти до хруста в суставах.

Он нежный маленький альфа, с ним так нельзя…

Лютик дернулся еще пару раз и опустился на грудь любовника, сдавленно дыша и подрагивая.

— Геральт.

— М-м-м? — ведьмак выглядел совершенно безумным и довольным.

— Мы замерзнем так. Нужно хотя бы, — Лютик охнул от того, как сжался вдруг Геральт, — одеяло?

Ведьмак вслепую, рывком, вытащил одно из сбившихся одеял, накидывая его на них. Стало теплее. Лютик снова опустил голову прижимаясь лбом к плечу Геральта, продолжая гладить его бедра, бока, грудь, предчувствуя следующий подкатывающий оргазм, чтобы сжать зубы на его шее, на пике.

Он вдруг как никогда захотел, чтобы ведьмак был настоящим ведомым, чтобы они зачали дитя и…

Лютик глубоко вдохнул и поднял голову, рассматривая Геральта, осознавая вдруг, что ведьмак куда как более уязвим, чем любой человек, просто потому что все воспринимают его как превосходящего по силе. И требуют больше и больше.

— Я так тебя люблю, — признался он, снова целуя Геральта, ловя его дыхание, зная, что его омега снова кончил, сильно вжимая бедра. О, если бы Лютик знал, что Геральт омега, он бы пристал к нему еще с первой встречи. Они бы были парой, они и могут быть парой. Лютик снова прижался лицом к его виску, глубоко дыша. Как же хорошо.

Остаться бы так навсегда, притиснутым к любовнику в жарком мареве удовольствия. Вот только не в безымянном поле, а в уютном теплом доме, на кровати. Жить, дышать одним воздухом, спать вместе и заниматься любовью.

Лютик мягко прикусил кожу на шее ведьмака. Зализал укус. Довольно вжал Геральта в себя, хотя казалось что еще ближе быть невозможно.

— Очень люблю, — Лютик коснулся его губ, легко-легко, не думая что Геральт ответит. Тот казался поглощенным собой.

Ведьмак слабо улыбнулся и вздрогнул всем телом, стискивая его до хруста ребер.

Почему-то Лютик успел испугаться, что ведьмак сбежит от него. Вот прямо с утра и больше никогда он не почует запах морковки со сметаной, как же тогда жить? Он почувствовал, как спадает узел, они расцепились, и Лютик уютно сполз Геральту на руку. Уютно и удобно. Тепло. Все было так хорошо.

Еще Лютик думал, что может вот оно, то, что он всегда искал? Истинного спутника?

Будет ли только Геральт… но терпел же до этого? Другом считал.

— Лютик, прекращай. Твои мысли слишком громкие. Спи, — шепнул ведьмак, легко касаясь губами его лба. — Раз уж гон утих, то можно завтра двинуться в путь.

Лютик смог только угукнуть и провалиться в пустой сон, без образов и кошмаров.

Хороший такой, глухую и безопасную темноту. Потому что чуял — рядом Геральт и знал, что тот убьёт кого угодно.

***

Утро было не таким радужным как Лютику бы хотелось. Ведьмак был неразговорчив и угрюм, более чем обычно. Настолько более чем обычно, что Лютик чувствовал себя нашкодившим щенком и страдал. Потому что Геральт не должен на него злиться, это неправильно, это причиняет почти физическую боль.

Не то, чтобы Геральт прямо злился, огрызался, нет. Но выглядел действительно смурным.

— Собрался? — ведьмак закрепил одеяла на седле. — Едем. И так продрыхли полдня, нужно добраться хоть до какого-нибудь постоялого двора.

Лютик осторожно кивнул и забросил лютню за спину. Идти так идти. Не прогнал, и это хорошо.

Долго страдать Лютик не мог, поэтому когда лес превратился в возделанные поля с редкими прозрачными опушками сосен, он перекинул лютню, перебирая струны.

— Какую песню желает услышать милсдарь ведьмак? — привычно велеречиво поинтересовался он. — Исполню любую.

— А не петь нельзя? — со вздохом уточнил Геральт.

— Нет, — довольно улыбнулся Лютик.

Ведьмак усмехнулся.

— Тогда что-нибудь попроще, — он пожал плечами. — На твое усмотрение.

Лютик довольно оскалился и сыграл вступление, рассчитывая на то, что хотя бы сейчас Геральт прочувствует и по достоинству оценит балладу. Это был самый похабный вариант, где через слово повторялось «член». Баллада о прекрасной княжне Лейн. Суть сюжета (которого не было) сводилась к тому, что у нее было много любовников, но такого, самого лучшего и найпрекраснейшего, как бард, не было.

—…жду ответ твой, княжна.  
Не хочешь ли мне отсоса-а-а…

— Лютик.

— А?

Геральт фыркнул.

— Ты прямо талант талантов. Давай сейчас поедем потихоньку?

Лютик горестно вздохнул и прижался щекой к спине ведьмака.

— Ла-а-адно. Но, согласись, эта баллада очень неплоха. Есть, конечно, куда работать, но…

Он осекся, снова поднял голову, так чтобы на него падали пряди волос Геральта. Запах он все равно еще чуял, даже сквозь остатки глушащего зелья. Вкусный-вкусный запах.

— Как думаешь, нам следует поговорить?

Молчание ничем не нарушилось, и Лютик продолжил:

— О вчерашнем вечере, точнее ночи, потому что перемкнуло тебя именно ночью.

— Кто же знал, что я падок на лилии, — пробурчал Геральт, дергая плечом. — Говори.

— Ты чудесно пахнешь. И я тебя искусал. Ритуал соблюден, и теперь ты — мой.

Ведьмак усмехнулся.

— Ага. И в чем это должно выражаться, милсдарь бард?

— То есть, по-твоему, я плохой альфа? — с ужасом уточнил Лютик, сильнее вцепляясь в Геральта и злобно дыша тому в ухо. Выражение лица ведьмака он видеть не мог, но догадывался, что Геральт забавляется.

— Разве я это сказал? Я спросил в чем же должно выражаться то, что я твой?

— Не спи с другими альфами, пожалуйста? — попросил Лютик, слыша, как Геральт расхохотался. Аж Плотва весело поддала крупом.

— Небо, Лютик, ты веселый такой, — Геральт фыркнул и глубоко вдохнул. — Ладно, не буду, мой ведущий. Ох, черт… а девы? Дев можно?

— Разумеется, — Лютик улыбнулся. — Но я сначала буду их смотреть. Вдруг они тебя недостойны? И вообще тебе по суевериям положено дев портить. Одним взглядом.

— Смотреть. И сам проверять будешь? — продолжал веселиться Геральт. — Хорошо. Ты тоже мой. Но, Лютик, я и правда не верю во всю эту чушь с предназначением истинного.

— Как-то ты избирательно в предназначение веришь.

— Предназначение — это вещь тонкая, и к ведущим и ведомым никакого применения не имеет.

Лютик зафыркал ему в спину. И вдруг твердо заявил.

— Ты мой ведомый. И права нынче лишь у меня.

Геральт закатил глаза.

— Ты нынче мой ведущий. И, голову склонив, пойду за тобой. Доволен? Повенчаны?

— Да, вполне, — расплылся в улыбке Лютик, снова лапая Геральта и почти повиснув у него на спине. Горячо дохнул в ухо, погладил плечи, что было бесполезно сквозь доспехи-то. — Геральт?

— М-м-м?

— Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, — с придыханием произнес Лютик, даже больше не от желания, а из дурного любопытства, как ведьмак будет пытаться его отшить, опуская руки вниз, касаясь паха, плотных штанов ведьмака, — у тебя такой член, Геральт. Хочу его.

Геральт мягко взял его за руку, сжимая ладонь, не давая себя лапать.

— Хорошо. Обязательно, но не сейчас. Мы ищем деревню с таверной и какой-нибудь нежитью. Деньги не помешали бы.

Лютик томно вздохнул, обнимая его со спины и устроив руки на животе ведьмака.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Деревня подвернулась нескоро. Как раз ближе к закату, так что Лютик уже предвкушал мытье в горячей воде, сон в тёплой кровати, возможно, ночь любви. Постоялый двор они тоже нашли, и пока Лютик отрабатывал их плату за постой песнями для посетителей корчмы при этом же «приюте путников», Геральт сторговывался о чем-то с хмурым кметом в углу. Лютик пел. Как всегда то, что понравилось бы этой кампании посетителей.

— ...так возляжем за веселый порошок?

Зал разразился хохотом, а Геральт в темном углу кивнул и достал свой сундучок. Лютик напрягся. Ведьмак собрался глушить эликсиры, значит, намылился на охоту. А как же их ночь? Не то, чтобы Лютик очень уж верил в те слова, сохранившиеся с древних времен, но почему-то именно после их произнесения, он ощутил всеобщую тревогу за ведьмака.

— Ах, мой милый — милый! — и развратный пастушок.

Зал подпевал, так что ему оставалось только попадать по струнам. Геральт поднял руку, знакомо щёлкнув пальцами. Это значило «закругляйся, и иди ко мне, надо поговорить». 

Бард, как и положено честному человеку искусства, доиграл проигрыш и, со словами о том, какое здесь восхитительное пиво, ему нужно срочно промочить горло, утопал в угол к ведьмаку.

— Что? — прямо спросил он, отбирая кружку Геральта и залпом выпивая все, что там оставалось. Не так уж и много.

— Тут недалеко берникловое дерево растет. Надо бы сходить, да доброму человеку плодов насобирать.

Лютик заморгал, Геральт звал его с собой на задание?

— Так.

— Мешок подержишь. Согласились на десяток птиц.

Лютик широко улыбнулся и закивал.

— Хорошо. Еще пару баллад и идем?

— Как раз до полуночи, — Геральт крикнул. — Пива мне! И господину барду!

Лютик томно вздохнул, рисуя прекрасную себе жизнь, где они с ведьмаком не разлучаются. Ходят по гусей, пьют пиво, полощутся в бадье и любятся по любой возможности. Но сначала гуси с деньгами. Да и не гуси эти птицы. Мясо самое вкусное из всех — так-то если думать, то они фрукты, раз на дереве растут? — деликатес. Скорее всего продадут втридорога. Или будут пытаться развести, иногда получалось, но не более пары раз. Потом волшебный вкус мяса становился самым обычным рябчиком. Или казаркой.

А вот про само дерево Лютик ни черта не помнил. Но что-то должно быть, раз Геральт эликсир выпил.

Или чтоб в темноте зреть?

Стакан пива он осушил и спел не две, три баллады, прежде чем откланялся и взял сумку с монетами. Лично ему заплатили неплохо. Геральт коротко переговорил с трактирщиком и кивнул Лютику, приглашая идти.

— Попросил к нашему возвращению комнату готовить и воды нагреть, — ответил он на невысказанный вопрос. — Все в помете будем, а они вонючие, аж меня пробирает.

— Как-то иначе я представлял нашу с тобой ночь любви, — веселился Лютик. — Ты правду скажи, зачем мы за гусями идём?

Геральт помолчал, они шагали тихо по пролеску, навзгорок, за ним чернел лес. Зря Лютик боялся, что ничего не увидит: луна сияла как новенькая только отчеканенная монета. Плотву они оставили в конюшне и теперь шли тихо, как два умертвия.

— Мне нужны их ракушки, те из которых птицы вылупляются. Для зелий, — пояснил ведьмак.

— Та-а-ак...

— Древо того, куснуть может.

Лютик открыл рот.

— И ты мне сейчас говоришь?

— Не бойся, ты только мешок держать будешь. С гусями. А я уж надеру себе ракушек, — Геральт мягко ухватил его под руку, отводя от канавы, почти не видной даже в лунном свете. — Хорошо?

— Ладно, — неуверенно согласился Лютик, пытаясь представить какие же у дерева зубы. — Я правильно понял, что тебе нужно нераскрытые ракушки?

— Правильно.

— А что в них? — Лютик перебирал все слухи-легенды, но не мог вспомнить о том, что же там.

— Лютик, ты же умный, ну что находится в раковинах моллюсков?

— Жемчуг, — озарило того. — Ого, но я никогда не слышал про берникловый жемчуг.

— А очень зря.

Они прошли прилично, полчаса ходу до волшебного дерева получилось. А там началось самое веселье.

Лютик впервые видел, как раковины нехотя открывают створки и из них внизу свисают чудесные гусиные лапки. Выглядело волшебно. Геральт отлавливал готовых гусей, в то время как бард широко открытыми глазами смотрел на чудо-дерево. Ну и держал мешок, да. Птицы были странные, какие-то сонные, квелые и особых проблем не доставляли. Разве что они действительно измазались в птичьем дерьме и воняли как черти.

— Мне кажется, что где-то подвох, — выдохнул Лютик, туго затягивая горловину на третьем мешке и отставляя его, шуршащего перьями, подальше от дерева.

— Да, — признался Геральт, доставая меч, и посоветовал. — А теперь отойди еще дальше.

Лютик послушно отпрыгнул и удивленно ойкнул. Добыча Геральта, закрытые раковины раззявились от первого прикосновения к черенку. Ветви дерева изогнулись, что твои змеи, целясь искусать ведьмака.

— Курва! — восхищенно охнул Лютик, с ужасом наблюдая за тем как Геральт отбивается от древа.

Причем искусно и быстро, и еще успевает аккуратно срезать раковины. Лютик решил что в их тандеме от него больше пользы в собирательстве, и упавшие подбирал. Вот как раз в остававшийся пустым мешок, опасливо, словно обрубленные змеиные головы. Но лишившись связи с древом, раковины вели себя тихо и спокойно, как и положенно мирным ракушкам. Геральт эффектно отскочил от разбушевавшегося древа и победно улыбнулся.

— Ишь ты. Ведьмачьей крови захотело, выкуси.

Лютик мог лишь разделить восторг и залюбоваться ведьмаком, растрепанным и разгоряченным. И с сожалением осознать, что нет запаха морковки, совсем нет, значит, Геральт успел принять подавитель.

Успел. 

Ну и ладно. Лютик хотел сегодня немного другого удовольствия. Главное отмыться сначала и перья из волос повытаскивать.

***

Пока Лютик переливал горячую воду в бадью, зло ругаясь, Геральт, не обращая внимание на все происходящее, вскрывал раковины. Чистил их что ли? Они адово воняли. Лютик приподнял фрамугу, пытаясь продышаться.

— Геральт, умоляю, давай или бросай или заканчивай, дышать невозможно. Что ты в них ищешь?

— Вот это, — улыбнулся ведьмак, протягивая ему на ладони жемчужину. Лютик ахнул и забыл обо всем. Огромную, красивую, идеальную, с глубокими голубоватыми переливами.

— Какая красота...

Геральт усмехнулся и кивнул.

— Красота. Но не в красоте ее главное достоинство. Порошок, определенным образом выдержанный, делает меня невидимкой. Прячет запах.

Лютик в ужасе перевел взгляд на лицо Геральта.

— Ты... вот эту красоту толочь? Ты чего?!

— Ладно, это тебе, — улыбнулся Геральт, перекладывая жемчужину в руку Лютика, и вернулся к потрошению оставшихся раковин.

— Теперь я понимаю почему из них нет ожерелий, — задумчиво ответил Лютик, влюбленно разглядывая переливы. — Это же сколько времени надо для поиска и...

Он поморщился.

— ...и терпения. А еще я увидел, как дерево вытащило корни и ушло. Ушел? Урос? Да. Спасибо, Геральт.

— Не за что, — Геральт вздохнул и открыл очередную ракушку. — Так. Ты пока залезай в бадью, не мерзни.

— Хочу с тобой, — заявил Лютик и довольно улыбнулся. — Хочу, чтобы мы отмылись вместе и вместе легли спать.

— Лезь, кому говорю. Я сейчас. Тут немного осталось.

Лютик пофыркал, но в бадью залез, довольно жмурясь и чувствуя, что он действительно наконец-то согрелся. И почти придремал, как ощутил, что Геральт рядом, уже тоже почти чистый.

— У тебя перья в волосах, бесстрашный ведьмак, — разулыбался Лютик.

— И у тебя тоже, сладкоголосый бард.

Лютик томно вздохнул.

— Сладкоголосый, я такой, — он скользнул ладонью по плечу ведьмака. — Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Устроим, Геральт?

Ведьмак усмехнулся, склоняя голову, вовлекая Лютика в долгий поцелуй. Затаскивая на себя. Лютик скользнул ладонями по его груди, довольно потираясь всем телом, уселся на бедра.

— А милсдарь ведьмак не хочет на кровать? А то твой милый маленький альфа не развлекался так.

— Правда? — довольно выдохнул Геральт, чувствительно сжимая его задницу, от чего Лютик охнул.

— Как-то не довелось.

— Чудесно, — Геральт коснулся губами его шеи. — Тогда я поставлю твое же условие не спать с альфами.

Лютик сдавленно хихикнул, ерзая. Он ощущал член Геральта задницей. Странно. Очень волнительно.

— Зачем мне альфы, если у меня такой замечательный ты? — Лютик сам ерзал, чувствуя, как член скользит по мокрой коже. Иногда несильно надавливая. Зато, когда Геральт немного разжал свою хватку, доставая флакон с маслом, Лютик занервничал.

— Может, — он неуверенно вздохнул. — Может, мы... ну...

— Все будет хорошо, — пообещал Геральт ему на ухо. — Но будешь отбиваться — держать не стану.

Лютик мгновенно собрался. Это он-то и отбиваться от ведьмака? Да ни в жизнь.

— Что? Это я тут тебя соблазняю, не отвлекайся!

Лютик подозревал, что он повелся как кметская девчонка, но Геральта слишком уж хотелось, к тому же, он так ласково погладил его, вталкиваясь скользкими пальцами, что Лютик забыл вообще обо всем. Это было хорошо. Остро приятно, так, что почти на грани стыда. Одно дело, иметь своего омегу, но совсем другое… подставляться ему же. Лютик двинулся, насаживаясь на ласкающие пальцы и вздрагивая. Радуясь, что впервые это ощутил именно с Геральтом, с его ведьмаком.

— Нравится, — уверенно шепнул Геральт.

— Да, — согласился Лютик, немного жалея, что природа всё-таки создала их в ином раскладе. Но и так было приятно. Слишком хорошо. Он бы хотел от Геральта детей. Много. — Хочу тебя, да.

И заскулил, от того, как Геральт убрал пальцы, на них было так приятно сжиматься, а вот член все ещё пугал. Ведьмак мягко ухватил его за волосы, привлекая, целуя и придерживая за талию.

— Как будешь готов, — прошептал он, оторвавшись на мгновение. 

У Лютика кровь ударила в голову. Он может... может все контролировать. Это отлично, было все еще немного страшно, но... но все же это были его действия.

Альфу радует осознание, что ситуацию он контролирует.

Только он. 

Ну конечно.

Лютик выгнулся, его собственный член упирался в живот ведьмаку, и медленно опустился, чувствуя как член вталкивается в него, как головка распирает кожу. Лютик зажмурился, сильнее сжимая пальцы на плечах Геральта, ощущая его ладони на своих бедрах. Ведьмак не торопил, мягко придерживал. Лютик бросил на него взгляд и, охнув, опустился до конца. Геральт кусал губы, о, его ведьмак был возбужден, был таким горячим и...

Небо.

Лютик простонал, думая, что этот прекрасный член тоже теперь его. Вот просто весь и полностью. Он запрокинул голову назад, понимая, что мог бы кончить прямо сейчас только от того, как все это ощущается. Зная, что Геральт удерживает его. И всегда удержит.

Его повело, он медленно двигался, кусая губы, объезжая ведьмака и вспоминая, как красиво выглядели все его девушки в точно такой же позе. У него, конечно, не хватает форм, но должно смотреться хорошо. Геральт улыбался, наблюдая за ним, мягко скользил ладонями по спине и, небо, Лютик снова учуял его. Запах кружил голову, словно умирающему от голода.

— Геральт, — прошептал Лютик, обнимая ведомого за шею, раскачиваясь с большей амплитудой. Вздрагивая от того, как ласково Геральт касается губами его шеи, ключиц.

Ох, им следовало переспать в том самом трактире, где они впервые увидели друг друга.  
Лютик забыл все, кроме имени своего ведьмака, и мог только чувствовать как ему хорошо, как жарко, как прекрасно. Ощущать скольжение члена внутри. И хотеть еще и еще, сильнее, жарче. Он и сам не заметил, как набрал темп и амплитуду, теперь вода несколько раздражала, тормозя движения.

— Геральт, — проскулил он и потянул ведьмака за волосы, жадно целуя. Тот скользнул ладонью по его животу, касаясь члена, обхватывая ладонью и лаская настолько быстро, насколько позволяла вода. Лютик кончил, почти вскрикивая, насаживаясь на член, и так и замер, цепляясь за Геральта, всхлипывая и понимая, что ему абсолютно все равно, услышал ли их кто-то из постояльцев или нет.

Геральт держал его, несильно сжав зубы на шее, и, кажется, не дышал.  
— Геральт?

— М-м-м?

— Нас хватит еще на раз? Я все равно хочу в кровати.

Геральт тихо усмехнулся и прижал его к себе, заставляя положить голову на плечо. И в тишине Лютик осознал, что снова запах Геральта заполняет все вокруг.

— Так хорошо, — прошептал он. — Только с тобой так хорошо, Геральт.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Это были три самых счастливых месяца. Ничем не омрачаемых. Лютик чувствовал себя дурным подростком, когда он только-только осознал какое удовольствие приносит плотская любовь и утягивался в поля к милым кметским девчонкам и не менее милым парням.

Они постоянно были с ведьмаком вместе и, нет, Лютик от него не уставал. Вот Геральт возможно. Лютик знал свои слабости и понимал, что он может утомлять. Он искренне старался хоть иногда баловать ведьмака тишиной, но в этих случаях Геральт начинал беспокоиться и смотреть на него, как на болящего. Они продолжали бродить в поисках денег, чудовищ и еды. Ровно до тех пор, как…

Геральт сдавленно, словно всхлипывая, выдохнул, откашливаясь.

— И что ж такое я смог сожрать, — он сплюнул. — Что аж переварить не сумел?

— Но мы вроде одно и то же ели, — задумался Лютик, протягивая ему флягу с водой.

Они остановились на краю дороги, Геральт сидел на камне и старался дышать ровно.

— Это значит, меня тоже скрутит, — тоскливо предположил Лютик. — Это вчерашняя рыба, — установил он подлое и коварное яство. Геральт побледнел еще сильнее.

— Не говори мне сейчас про еду. Не называй ничего.

Лютик вздохнул и погладил ведьмака по спине. Того было жалко. Еще более жалко, что они, скорее всего, оба попались на эту рыбу.

— Молока нужно будет отыскать, — вздохнул бард.

Геральт, приложившийся к фляге с водой, кивнул.

— Давай, там я чую ручей, — Геральт тяжело сглотнул, — станем там пока. Погода хорошая, местность тоже. Пастухи тут бродят, молоко найдём. А твари от нас не уйдут.

— Ты вот их всех скоро уничтожишь, и они закончатся, — улыбнулся Лютик.

Геральт усмехнулся. Больше грустно, чем весело.

— И никуда тогда не приложиться, — вздохнул он и снова отпил из фляги.

Лютик с улыбкой повел ведьмака, найдя-таки повод держать его под локоть не в темноте комнаты. Вроде как помощь оказывает. Геральт не возражал, хотя оба прекрасно понимали, шаткое положение ведьмака — только видимость. А еще Геральт помимо того что стал бледным, но это понятно от чего, еще и задумчивым. Нехорошо так. Лютик знал этот взгляд. Он значил — Геральт где-то не здесь. Совсем-совсем. Роется в собственных знаниях. Неважно чего.

— Дай-ка мне мой сундучок.

Лютик послушно метнулся, стягивать тот с лошади. Геральт усевшись прямо на траву, разложил свои зелья и смотрел на них. Выбирая.

— Что ты делаешь? — шёпотом спросил Лютик.

— Вспоминаю, которое мне нужно, — так же шёпотом ответил ведьмак. Потом, выбрав, капнул пару капель на тыльную сторону ладони и слизнул. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а затем влажный след на коже стал ярко-пурпурного цвета.

— И что это значит? — снова шепотом спросил Лютик.

Геральт замялся. Пару раз набирал воздух в грудь лишь затем, чтобы выдохнуть и ничего не сказать. Лютик проявил терпение.

— Это значит, что… что все не очень хорошо, но это с какой стороны посмотреть, — выдал, наконец, Геральт и печально вздохнул. — У меня будет дитя. Наверное. Травы совершенно не справились со мной.

— У тебя? — не сообразил Лютик, а вот потом резко так осознал. — У нас. У нас, да? У нас будет дитя, это же так хорошо.

Лютик свалился на него, обнимая, и пытаясь поцеловать. Геральт выворачивался и поцелуи приходились в ухо, в глаз, в бровь.

— Лютик, — Геральт поймал Лютика, немного отстраняя от себя. — Прости, я пока недемонстративен.

Лютика мог остановить разве что дикий кабан. Он просто пылал радостью, какую редко встретишь даже у тех, кто молил Мелитэле о детях.

—…и никаких больше сражений!

— А звонкую монету откуда брать? — резонно поинтересовался порядком позеленевший ведьмак.

— То, что я лишён наследства, не значит что лишен дома. У меня есть дом, правда небольшой и немножечко в горах. Летняя резиденция, — он изобразил кавычки в воздухе. — Типа с призраками, ну знаешь, у виконтов должны быть дома с привидениями. И звонкие монеты у меня есть. Так что полгода безбедно протянем. Все складывается замечательно.

Геральт не выглядел вдохновленным. Скорее растерянным и подавленным.

— Эй? — Лютик, наконец, взяв себя в руки, улыбнулся и взял ведьмака за руку. — Ты не рад?

— Совсем. Лютик, ведьмаки не зря бесплодны, как ребенка растить в дороге и среди монстров? — Геральт покачал головой.

— Но ты же хотел дитя? Разве нет?

— Да, но я не хотел его рожать. Это немного разные вещи. И, да, это очень неожиданно.

Лютик уже его не слушал, он забрался ладонями под доспехи и с совершенно дурной мордой пытался погладить живот. Геральт понаблюдал за ним с минуту, а потом фыркнул.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что это меня успокоит?

Лютик рассмеялся.

— Думаю. И маленького тоже. О, я теперь точно знаю, как ехидничать с твоей ведьмой.

— Это низко, Лютик.

— Низко оскорблять меня только потому, что я ей, видите ли, не нравлюсь. И потому, что я старею. Я не старею! Я все так же прекрасен как и двадцать лет назад.

— Прекрасен, — улыбнулся Геральт, он вот вообще воспринимал Лютика как-то слишком абстрактно. Не акцентируясь ни на внешности, ни на особенностях. Только на запахе. 

Возможно, для Лютика он воспринимался также?

Странно, но сработало. Дурнота отпустила, но Геральт ничего не говорил, продолжая наблюдать, как Лютик влюбленно наглаживает его и что-то мурлыкает. Это было странно. Геральт никогда не ощущал себя ведомым, совершенно. Но сейчас он смог расслабиться и просто пустить все на самотек.

Рядом с Лютиком.

— Это будет моя девочка, мой цветочек, — ворковал бард.

— Ты не можешь знать пол ребёнка, — не удержался Геральт, Лютик всегда был так восторжен.

— Могу и знаю, — закатил глаза бард, так как всегда делал, в ответ на явную — для него — глупость оппонента. — Милая-милая девочка, вся в тебя красотой.

Геральт расхохотался и наконец-то отбился от его рук, вставая и ловя повод Плотвы.

— Пойдем, милсдарь бард, в твою летнюю резиденцию.

Лютик мгновенно занервничал.

— А как же ты на лошади?

Геральт покачал головой.

— Не растрясет. Я не совсем уверен, но срок совсем небольшой, — он нервно усмехнулся. — Все хорошо будет. Идем.

На лошади Лютик привычно прижался к спине ведьмака, но ощущения совершенно поменялись. Теперь он вдруг понял, что будет защищать ведьмака до самой своей смерти и сердце колотилось сильнее от мыслей, сколько опасностей подстерегают его ведомого. Потому что Геральт ведьмак. И если он хочет выносить дитя, то хотя бы это время нужно прожить в безопасности.

— Это все предназначение, — прошептал Лютик, знакомо и привычно утыкаясь в его загривок, дуя на пушистые пряди волос. — Ты слышишь? Это все тогда случилось. Когда ты произнес слова клятвы.

— Блядь, — выдохнул ведьмак. — Я и правда не верил в это, Лютик.

Бард широко улыбнулся.

— Но все получилось. Мы вместе, ты ждёшь дитя, голову склонив и…

— И мы все еще на тракте, не добрались до твоей резиденции. А почему с привидениями?

Лютик задумчиво помолчал.

— Ну, — произнес он наконец. — Когда я был маленьким, меня там что-то часто кусало.

— Клопы? — усмехнулся Геральт.

— Может и клопы, — как-то слишком спокойно согласился Лютик, спорить с Геральтом не хотелось. Лютик прижался еще теснее, стараясь коснуться живота, Геральта хотелось гладить. И трахать. Но пока больше гладить.

Ведьмак же тяжело вздыхал. Ему казалось, что Лютику хватит упорства протереть его доспех и полностью привести в негодность. И также он думал, что ребенок это… Это странно.

Он видел, как некоторые хотят продолжения рода, ждут, идут к лекарям, так отчего же небо решило дать дитя именно ему?

О, он очень хотел дитя. Это так. Никто не знал — ему хотелось надеяться что никто не знал — насколько же ему хочется иметь ребенка. Своего ребенка. Часть нормальной жизни. То, что останется после него. Продлит его и продлится.

Но он был уверен, раз он не способен зачать ребенка кому-то, то и сам зачать неспособен.  
Удивительно, насколько непредсказуема жизнь.

До жилища Лютика был не один день ходу, так что ночевать решили в лесу, в стороне от тракта. Геральт шатался по близлежащим опушкам в поисках трав, а как темнело, приладил походный котелок на костер и взялся за эликсиры.

— А тебе их можно? — неуверенно спросил Лютик.

— Я вообще не уверен в том, что мне сейчас можно, а что нельзя, правда.

Лютик замолчал, только мимоходом погладил-взъерошил его волосы.

— Давай, я тебя переплету? — неуверенно попросил Лютик, невесомо поглаживая длинную выбившуюся прядь волос. — Можно? А то я все не решался тебя попросить, но очень хотел.

Геральт тяжело вздохнул и стянул повязку, фыркая и пытаясь убрать с лица упавшие волосы. Лютик довольно улыбнулся и выудил гребень из сумки, осторожно расчесывая белые волосы ведьмака.

— Они жёсткие. Потому что седые? — Лютик задумался. — Давай маслом намажем?

— Лютик, масло, даже розовое, пахнет приятно только первые десять минут, а потом начинает удушливо вонять и забивать нюх.

— Репейное не пахнет ничем, и оно у меня есть, ну давай?

Геральт улыбнулся, оборачиваясь к Лютику, чтобы рассмотреть его такого, стоящего над ним на коленях, воодушевленного и с гребнем в руке.

— Если тебе так этого хочется, то давай, — согласился Геральт, и как бы ладно, запах репейного масла он как-то вот уж одну ночь потерпит.

Бард довольно вздохнул и достал маленький флакон, снова занимаясь волосами, осторожно распределяя масло. Геральт мог только фыркать, хоть происходящее было приятно, да бросать в котел травы.

— Я бы вплел тебе в косы жемчуг, — мурлыкнул Лютик. — Чтоб видали все люди, я бы счастье тебе приподнес на серебряном блюде.

— Там же в начале про стан, как эльфийская сабля.

— Ну тут да, стан у тебя не как эльфийская сабля, — признал Лютик, самозабвенно вычесывая Геральта, — да и я не эльф, так что это лирическое отступление. Геральт?..

— М-м-м? — сидеть, закрыв глаза, когда у тебя в голове копошатся было приятно, вызывало какое-то почти забытое чувство уюта.

— А нам можно трахаться? — с привычной обескураживающей прямотой спросил Лютик.  
Геральт кивнул на котел.

— Мне нужно последить, это не больше четверти часа, потом разолью в склянки и все. Можем трахаться.

Лютик нервно покусал губу.

— А ребенку не вредно? Ну, я не силен в таких вопросах, но все же.

— Так и быть, отныне я тебя трахаю, — явно веселясь, кивнул ведьмак.

— Не-е-ет, — возразил Лютик, — Геральт, ну, пожалуйста, ну ты же издеваешься, да?

Геральт потер переносицу, признавая, что Лютика он явно любит и любил и до всего этого, несмотря на то, что тот иногда слишком сильно вызывал желание его придушить.

— Одеяла расстели и лежи там, грей их, — предложил Геральт.

— Я усну.

— Ну значит не так сильно хотел трахаться.

Лютик горестно вздохнул, но послушно снял с седла одеяла, устраивая им лежку.

— Ты вредный, — заявил он, падая на одеяло и потирая глаза.

— Говорят, ведомые становятся невыносимы, — согласился Геральт, помешивая отвар. — Но твоя вина в моем состоянии есть, так что… Собственно это все именно твоя вина, Лютик.

— Я не знал! — взвился тот. — Ты сам столько раз говорил, что ведьмаки стерильны. И вообще, это ты на меня тогда напал. Ночью и коварно. Коварственно.

Геральт рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— И не говори. Но я действительно был просто заворожен твоим запахом, так чудесно. Никогда не подумал бы, что мне так нравятся цветы, — он осторожно снял котелок с костра и поставил подальше, остывать. Взял сундучок и выудил несколько склянок.

Лютик почти задремал, когда почувствовал, что его осторожно сдвигают с центра одеяла, заворчал, хватаясь за руки Геральта, и открыл глаза.

— Привет, — сонно сказал он. — Ты принес мне немного горячего секса?

— Ты же спал? — разулыбался Геральт, теперь не препятствуя тому, как Лютик забирается ладонями под его рубаху. Было действительно интересно, что сильнее: похоть или сон. Почему-то Геральт думал, что Лютик отрубится в середине процесса.

Ну, не стоит унывать, раз уж он сверху, то от спящей тушки ничего особо не требуется.

— Я каждый раз боюсь, что вылезет какая-нибудь тварь, а я тут без портков, — шепнул он, прижимаясь губами к губам Лютика. — Получится забавно.

Тот тихо хихикнул, разбираясь с пуговицами на штанах Геральта.

— Твари должно стать дуже совестно, — бормотал Лютик. — Но я разрешаю ей подрочить на то, как мы трахаемся и мирно уйти. Да?

Геральт стянул одеяло, почти раскрывая их, удобно устраиваясь на бедрах Лютика, поглаживая его светлую-светлую шею.

— Ты вот тварей боишься, — встрял тот, — а я того, что ты меня когда-нибудь раздавишь.

Геральт усмехнулся и потянул Лютика за ноги, устраиваясь между ними и прижимаясь.

— Могу не наваливаться. Напоминаю, милсдарь бард, здесь я брюхатый и ныть не позволю.

Бард нервно хихикнул.

— О, да, давай ты будешь много ныть и быть несчастным. Я же знаю, чего ты сейчас хочешь.

О, он знал. Геральт снова пах безумно вкусно. И Лютика вело только от запаха.

— Еще я знаю, что ты очень-очень хочешь узел, — продолжал шептать Лютик, бездумно поглаживая его живот, грудь, цепляя соски.

— Хочу. Но ты посеял зерно сомнения, — прошептал Геральт. — Я не силён во всех этих знаниях и боюсь за дитя.

Лютик жалобно захныкал, прижимая ведьмака к себе и жадно целуя, обнимая за шею.

— Ой, да без разницы, — прошептал он, вылизывая его рот, путаясь пальцами в скользких из-за масла волосах, — выбирай сам, как ты хочешь сегодня кончить.

Геральт склонил голову, глубоко дыша, прислушиваясь к себе, ещё раз рефлекторно потерся членом о Лютика и отстранился, укладывая того обратно на одеяло.

— Хочу узел.

Лютик восторженно проскулил, стараясь вести себя прилично и не вскидывать бедра, в попытке как можно скорее оказаться внутри, ощутить жар и давление. Геральт помедлил несколько секунд, прежде чем нашел удобное положение и медленно, у Лютика аж челюсть свело, как медленно, опустился на его член.

— Не шевелись, — приказал Геральт, Лютик затравленно кивнул.

На самом деле ему сейчас можно было приказать и не дышать, потому что он слышал только шорох своего сердца и хотел чтобы этот момент длился и длился. Вот этот прекрасный момент в котором Геральт сам объезжает его и сказал что хочет. Слышать это было просто невероятно. Он сгорал от страсти, любви и того, как Геральт смотрел на него. Как прикасался. Как двигался, плавно, легко.

Руки ведьмака скользнули по его груди, и Лютик прикусил губу. Хотелось одновременно продлить это все и как можно скорее получить удовольствие. И получать долго. Не думая, а превращаясь в обнаженные чувства, острые и звучащие как струна.

Геральт плавно двигался, осторожно, скользнул рукой выше, удобно положив ладонь на горло Лютику. Тяжело и плотно охватывая. Лютик всхлипнул, инстинктивно вскидывая бедра вверх в животном стремлении войти поглубже. Глаза ведьмака снова зажглись в темноте, и Лютик тихо прошипел, когда Геральт все же сжал его горло, не давая вдохнуть.

А когда сердце застучало в ушах, рука разжалась, и Лютик глубоко вдохнул, чувствуя, как кружится голова, а образ ведьмака чуть размывает. Его повело от всего происходящего. Больше, конечно, от демонстрации силы. О, Геральт может взять его и трахать в любой момент, как только пожелает. Это мысль вспыхнула дополнительным возбуждением, Лютик так хотел ему принадлежать. И чтобы Геральт тоже был только его.

Мироздание уже знало о них, клятва, пусть и в шутку, но была принесена. Быть друг с другом до конца этого мира.

Геральт зашипел, запрокинув голову назад и прилично снижая темп. Лютик и сам это почувствовал, узел увеличился и двигаться становилось трудно. Он, игнорируя приказ не двигаться, ухватил Геральта за бедра, надавливая, насаживая на себя, входя до основания и замирая, чувствуя, как узел сцепляет их. Видел, как Геральт замер, кончая, зажмурившись, приоткрыв губы в беззвучном стоне. И он и правда хотел смотреть на это вечно.

Его ведомому хорошо с ним.

Его ведомый кусает губы и скулит от удовольствия. Геральт, правда, рычал, но это мелочи.

— Вот интересно, — прошептал ведьмак, вздрагивая. — Когда мы уже сможем полюбиться, удобно лежа на боку?

— Не знаю, — отмахнулся Лютик. — Как-то все никак, но нам есть к чему стремиться.

Геральт вздрогнул снова, теперь прижавшись лбом к плечу Лютика и перенеся вес тела на локти.

— Продолжай говорить, — попросил он. — Оказывается мне это нравится.

Лютик довольно улыбнулся.

— О, да. Я ждал этого все время, пока ты меня затыкал.

Геральт усмехнулся и тихо проскулил, сжимаясь и дрожа.

— Небо… Лютик, ты великолепен. Сравнить особо не с чем, но мне нравится.

— Конечно, — мурлыкал Лютик, гладя его бедра, чувствуя, как Геральт пульсирует вокруг его члена, — я лучше всех, я самый прекрасный и только твой.

Лютик снова вжал его в себя, царапая и изворачиваясь так, чтобы сжать зубы на его шее. Геральт прикрыл глаза, так доверчиво подняв голову, что у Лютика потемнело в глазах. 

Ведомый доверял ему, хотел его. Небо… такое давалось по нынешним временам редко, видимо, сказалась изоляция Геральта в то время, как другие омеги выгорали и выбирали одиночество.

— Цветок, рожденный в бурю, самый красивый, — мурлыкнул Лютик.

***

Утром его разбудил Геральт, уже бодрый, хотя — Лютик сонно моргал на окружающий мир — ведьмак никогда на его памяти не был сонным. Умирающим, да. Злым, да. А сонным нет.

— Лютик? — Геральт встряхнул его за плечо, выдергивая из дремы. — Вставай, поехали в твою резиденцию, мой виконт. Или кто ты там?

— Что-то случилось? — Лютик медленно сел, потирая уставшие глаза.

— Я хочу… хм… домой, — Геральт усмехнулся. — Странное для меня желание и самое поганое — я правда хочу домой.

Лютик нервно рассмеялся.

— Ясно.

Добирались они недолго и без приключений. Спокойно. Лютик был уверен, что Геральт с его двумя мечами действует как очень даже хороший амулет. Все сразу начинают оценивать так ли сильно им нужны деньги двух путников и не проще ли попытать счастья в ином месте?

Через неделю размеренного хода Плотвы, пары заказов на мелкую нечисть в деревнях по пути, они выехали к родным горам Лютика.

— Что-то я как-то волнуюсь, — поерзал за спиной Геральта Лютик и соскользнул на дорогу, пройтись и размять ноги.

— Что твое поместье спалили?

— Нет, оно не нужно никому кроме меня, правда. Вдруг тебе не понравится?

Геральт фыркнул и размял шею.

— Лютик, я ночевал в таких жутких местах, куда волки ночами не забредают. Так что все, что имеет четыре стены и крышу — это уже хорошо. Даже отлично.

Плотва согласно зафыркала, клацая грызлом.

— Ну… просто вдруг мы не сможем жить вместе? И ты уйдешь от меня.

— Если я до сих пор не ушел, то это что-то да говорит о моей выносливости.

Лютик вот в отличие от Геральта, буквально считал дни. Зачеркивал полоски в своих свитках и каждый день радостно сообщал ведьмаку «сколько ему осталось».

В хорошем смысле, конечно.

Геральт пил собственноручно сваренные зелья от тошноты, но, на взгляд Лютика, ситуация его скорее забавляла.

Поместье оказалось небольшой усадьбой в два этажа, с постройками для слуг, конюшней и почему-то кузницей.

— Я впечатлен, — остановился перед распахнутыми воротами и заросшим травой двором спешившийся Геральт. — Но все не тронуто. Чую магию.

— Да, — отодвинул его Лютик, — Магия. Охранная, кажется.

Он переступил ворота, протягивая руку с кольцом, то вспыхнуло и погасло. Ощущение давящей опасности тоже ушло.

Геральт кивнул.

— Замечательно. Клопов не будет, от такого магического поля все попередохло. Ох… перво-наперво воду погреть. Ладно? — он бросил взгляд на Лютика. — Я Плотву устрою. Почищу и покормлю.

— Давай я… тяжело! — мгновенно взвился Лютик.

— А ведра с водой не тяжело?

— Ладно, — отступил Лютик. — Устраивай лошадку, я как все приготовлю спущусь.

Лютик чувствовал себя призраком, собственный дом был куда меньше, чем в воспоминаниях, но он радостно все узнавал. Забавно. Он уходил с мыслью не вернуться никогда, но вернулся. И ведьмака привел.

***

Геральт нашел его сам, замершего перед исходящей паром бадьей, растопленной печью, и слепо смотрящего в окно.

— Что такое? — осторожно спросил Геральт.

— Это немного странно, я как будто, как будто не в своей тарелке. Ну, мне так кажется.

Геральт мягко приобнял его.

— Я намного больше не в своей тарелке. Поверь.

Лютик усмехнулся и кивнул.

— Ну да. Типа того. Раздевайся. От тебя пахнет Плотвой. Которая лошадь. Думаю, рыбой тоже было бы нехорошо.

— Ну вот, — разулыбался Геральт, — ты не говоришь, что от меня пахнет опасностью как раньше.

— Духом приключений и героических свершений? — подхватил Лютик, выворачиваясь и целуя его.

***

Если до этого всего Лютик просто немного нервничал, то теперь, когда счет пошел на дни, начал бояться.

Их быт здесь, в предгорьях, был прекрасен, он бы и хотел так прожить всю свою оставшуюся жизнь: спускаться с Плотвой в село за свежим мясом и молоком, увлеченно таращиться на Геральта, который, как оказалось, очень горячо выглядит, выковывая мечи.

И вот сегодня Геральт не встал.

— Уйди, — прошипел ведьмак, укрывшись одеялом с головой. — Негоже на меня таращиться, пока мне дурно.

Лютик мялся, уходить активно не хотелось, но ведьмак говорил ровно. Не шутя и не угрожая. Просто спокойно требовал оставить его.

Это и испугало.

— Геральт? — Лютик осторожно облапал его сквозь тонкое одеяло. — Геральт? Я не могу. Скажи, пожалуйста, что мне делать? Что мне сделать? Как мне помочь?

— Неси нож мой, раз хочешь быть полезным, — приказал Геральт. — И самогона. И все зелья поближе.

Лютик сглотнул, но переборол желание заламывать руки и причитать. Пока он бегал, судорожно собирая все необходимое, Геральт выпутался из одеяла и стянул свободную рубаху. Не сказать, что его живот тянул на ведомого в положении, скорее казалось, что ведьмак подрасслабился и приобрел себе пивной живот.

Вот только Лютик увидел как тот шелохнулся, словно что-то изнутри очень хотело наружу. Пришлось глубоко вздохнуть и вспомнить, что он храбрый и вообще альфа. Может, конечно, Геральт и хотел бы, чтобы Лютик позорно потерял сознание и не мешал ему, но он — вот он лично сам — настроился помогать.

Геральт положил руку на живот, ощупывая. Затем перехватил взгляд Лютика.

— Шить умеешь?

— Да, — прошептал Лютик.

— Это только на тот случай если я вдруг все-таки… усну, — выбрал нейтральное слово Геральт. — Тогда начинаем.

Он вслепую забрался в сундучок и выудил три склянки. Опустошил их, замер на несколько мгновений и открыл глаза с вытянувшимся кошачьим зрачком. Лютик постарался не охать, наблюдая, как стремительно бледнеет кожа ведьмака, а в районе живота она приобрела совершенно сияющий цвет, какой бывает у обескровленных трупов.

Геральт плеснул самогонкой на живот и, не теряя времени, резанул.

Плоть разошлась с сухим хрустом, крови почти не было. Плацента тоже была рассечена, и, пока Лютик думал как он это все зашьет к чертям, Геральт вытянул ребенка. Такого маленького, по сравнению с огромным ним самим.

— Держи, — прохрипел Геральт, передавая запищавшего младенца, и тут же отвлекся на рану, перевязывая пуповину, вытягивая послед.

Лютик дрожал. Всем телом. Трясся и нервно сглатывал, прижимая к себе ребенка. Он даже не глянул, девочка это или мальчик, просто смотрел на то, как Геральт грубо схватывает швами плоть и плещет дымящие эликсиры и кожа стягивается кривым рубцом. Еще одним из многих.

— Я тебя люблю, — прошептал Лютик, понимая, что вроде бы Геральт не умирает и не собирается оставлять его одного в этом жестоком мире.

— Я тоже. И это… — Геральт сцепил зубы, давя стон. —…единственное, почему ты еще жив. Закутай ребенка, ей холодно.

Лютик словно ожил. Опустил взгляд на ребенка тихо охнул. Девочка, это была девочка, крошечная и плачущая, слепо моргающая светлыми глазами. Он мгновенно взял чистую простынь, оборачивая ребенка и опустился на кровать рядом с Геральтом. Тот как раз закончил лечить себя и бессильно откинулся на подушку.

— Она такая красивая, вся в тебя, — тихо начал он. — Геральт? Все хорошо? Дать воды? Вина?

— Вина, — согласился тот. — Все хорошо, я просто не сразу понял, что естественно родить не получится.

Лютик, довольно мурлыкая с пищащим ребенком, принес вина и смотрел, как Геральт пьет, ужасаясь тому насколько тот бледный.

— Все будет хорошо, — правильно истолковал его взгляд Геральт. — Моя кровь почти вся в районе спины. Зелье помогает избежать кровотечения, — он взглянул на ребенка. — Она… она милая. Наверное.

Лютик нервно всхлипнул и разревелся. Боги, у него теперь была семья. Дом, о котором он так долго не вспоминал. Геральт. И ребенок, дочь. Такая маленькая девочка.

— Как ты ее назовешь?

Геральт пожал плечами и улыбнулся, касаясь крошечной ладошки и наблюдая за тем, как девочка сжимает его палец.

— Я не знаю. А как ты хочешь?

Лютик внимательно смотрел на лицо девочки.

— Ее назвать цветочным именем? М-м-м… и я не знаю, Геральт. Давай Цирилла? Цири? Это мило. Значит «госпожа». Красиво же, да?

— Красиво, — согласился Геральт.

***

24.01.2020 — 04.02.2020 


End file.
